Ossessione
by LuckySlytherin20
Summary: Traduzione della fantastica storia inglese "Obsession" di Puppeter-Skills-101. Universo alternativo di Star Wars, nel quale Maul riesce a catturare la Regina Amidala e fallisce nell'uccidere Qui-Gon. Maul rapisce Obi-Wan Kenobi percependo una grande connessione nella forza tra di loro.
1. chapter 1

Questa è la traduzione della fantastica storia "Obsession" dell'autrice Puppeteer-skills-101, che ha gentilmente accettato che le traducessi la sua fanfiction. Fate un salto anche sul suo profilo Wattpad. I personaggi principali sono Maul, Obi-Wan, Savage... e vabbe non devo dirvi tutto io...

buona lettura e che la Forza sia con voi...

P.S amen...

P.P.S basta con l'introduzione

P.P.P.S siete davvero annoiati se state leggendo fino a qua

P.P.P.P.S hahahahahaha

Ok la smetto... buona lettura


	2. È soltanto l'inizio

Darth Maul ferì ma fallì nell'uccidere Qui-Gon Jinn e si ritirò dalla battaglia con la Regina come suo premio completando la sua missione, ma fallì nello sterminare le sue nemesi.

Qui-Gon entrò nel Tempio Jedi con Obi-Wan. Entrambi sembravano essere preoccupati per la nuova e crescente minaccia dei Sith.

"Allora Qui-Gon, il consiglio non ha ancora deciso quando ti lascerà addestrare il ragazzo?" Chiese Obi-Wan fermandosi di fronte ad una finestra.

Qui-Gon sospirò pesando. "No, non ancora. Continuo a ripetergli che tu sei pronto per diventare un Cavaliere, così posso prendere il giovane Anakin come mio apprendista, ma ancora non ne sono del tutto convinti." Qui-Gon guardò il suo apprendista e notò che non rispose. Riusciva a sentire il suo sconforto.

"Cosa c'è Obi-Wan? Stai permettendo al tuo sconforto di prendere il sopravvento su di te." Qui-Gon posò una mano sulla spalla di Obi-Wan.

"Sto solo pensando Maestro." Rispose mascherando il suo sconforto mostrando che non c'era nessun problema.

"Al Sith?" Qui-Gon alzò un sopracciglio e Obi-Wan si mosse a disagio quando il suo maestro menzionò l'esatta cosa che lo turbava.

"Cosa faremo con lui?" Chiese Obi-Wan osservando il suo maestro. "È ancora la fuori e non sappiamo se lui è il Maestro o l'Apprendista."

"Il consiglio prenderà una decisione a questo proposito." Rispose semplicemente Qui-Gon.

"Ma lui ha la Regina Amidala con se! Dovremmo rintracciarli per salvarla." Disse Obi-Wan.

"Ed è proprio ciò che farete." Annuncio Mace Windu raggiungendoli. Obi-Wan ed il suo maestro salutarono il Maestro Jedi. "Il consiglio ha deciso di mandare voi due la fuori a cercare il Sith e salvare la Regina Amidala." Iniziò Windu. "E quando ritornerete discuteremo del destino del ragazzo."

Mentre Qui-Gon ed Obi-Wan si avvicinavano alla nave del Sith, Obi-Wan non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi nervoso per l'imminente battaglia contro il Sith. Nel loro ultimo scontro, il Sith in qualche modo era riuscito ad oltrepassare le sue barriere mentali e distrarlo. Poco prima che Qui-Gon fosse stato ferito al fianco dalla sua spada laser rossa. Però non gli era parsa come una minaccia, ma come una chiamata. Il che spaventava molto il giovane Jedi. Il Sith voleva farlo passare al lato oscuro? Era lui l'unico Sith in cerca di un apprendista?

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon ruppe il silenzio

"Si Maestro?"

"Quando combatteremo il Sith, avrò bisogno che tu sia completamente preparato per qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe succedere. I Sith sono imprevedibili e potrebbe accadere di tutto."

"Maestro, mi hai già avvertito prima di lasciare il tempio."

"Si lo so, volevo solo ricordartelo. I Sith sono i nostri più acerrimi nemici e cercherebbero di uccidere un Jedi in qualunque modo."

"Capisco Maestro. Ti garantisco che non fallirò."

"Non ti allontanare da me quando abborderemo la nave, se ci separiamo potrebbe succedere qualcosa di terribile e non saremo in grado di contare sull'altro."

"Maestro, me lo stai dicendo come se fossi appena diventato il tuo padawan. So cosa fare se ci separiamo."

"Si lo so. I Sith dovrebbero essere morti, ma non lo sono. Se questo qua è soltanto un apprendista, allora la battaglia non sarà facile." Qui-Gon disse a Obi-Wan con velata preoccupazione nel suo tono. Qui-Gon voleva bene al suo apprendista quasi come fosse suo figlio. Non poteva permettere che niente accadesse a suo figlio e avrebbe fatto tutto per lui.

Una volta arrivati alla nave, Obi-Wan poté percepire l'opprimente oscurità che circondava ogni singola stanza. Qui-Gon Jinn utilizzò la Forza per captare la presenza della regina sull'enorme nave.

"Lei è qui, al piano sotto di noi." Qui-Gon informò il suo apprendista. "Presto, dobbiamo salvarla. Assicurati di mascherare la tua presenza. Non vogliamo incontrare il Sith prima di raggiungerla."

Obi-Wan prese un respiro profondo e velocemente seguì il suo maestro nella nave. Tenne la sua spada laser il mano per tutto il tempo seguendo Qui-Gon alla cella della regina, pronto a combattere il Sith dalle sembianze demoniache.

Maul attraversò la sua nave fino ad arrivare dalla Regina di Naboo. Non molto prima aveva inviato il trattato firmato al suo maestro. Era stato troppo semplice per lui convincerla a firmare. Sembrava che avesse un debole per il Jedi. Patetiche debolezze. Naboo non aveva nessuna speranza contro i Sith, non avevano un esercito e i Gungan potevano essere gestiti con facilità dai droidi. Gli unici nemici che rimanevano erano i Jedi. Mentre Maul si avvicinava alla cella della regina, sentì qualcosa. Era qualcosa che aveva sentito solo una volta prima ma sembrava essere qualcosa che conosceva da tutta la vita. Girando l'angolo, notò che la regina era in compagnia dei deboli Jedi. Si scagliò verso di loro con un balzo attivando una delle metà della sua spada laser. I pazzi erano così preoccupati del salvataggio che non si erano nemmeno accorti di lui.

Qui-Gon sentì l'attivazione della spada laser e subito bloccò l'attacco con la sua. Obi-Wan spinse la Regina Amidala dietro di se.

"Stia indietro!" Obi-Wan attivò la sua spada e corse verso il duello per aiutare il suo maestro a combattere contro il Sith nello stretto corridoio. Mentre Qui-Gon attirò la maggior parte dell'attenzione del Sith verso di se, lentamente cercavano di dirigersi verso la loro nave.

'Finalmente, questo è l'ultimo corridoio e poi raggiungeremo la nave!' Pensò Obi-Wan e velocemente iniziò la ritirata con Qui-Gon. Il Sith se ne accorse in fretta. Utilizzò la Forza per separare i due Jedi e si infilò tra di loro. Usando entrambe le estremità della sua spada laser li fronteggiò entrambi. Colpì forte Obi-Wan scaraventandolo indietro nel corridoio e rapidamente bloccò Qui-Gon Jinn con una serie di attacchi multipli prima di colpirlo nella parte sinistra del petto. Usò la Forza per spingere l'ormai morto maestro Jedi attraverso la porta e prontamente la chiuse impedendo a Obi-Wan di raggiungere il suo Maestro.

Accecato dalla rabbia, Obi-Wan attaccò il Sith con un colpo dietro l'altro ma il Sith riuscì ad intercettare il suoi attacchi facilmente. Il Sith lo fece continuare fino a quando percepì la stanchezza del Jedi per la battaglia. Il Sith rapidamente riuscì a far cadere per terra il Jedi. Prese un profondo respiro e sorrise in segno di vittoria mentre il giovane Jedi cercava di alzarsi e correre via. Il Sith chiuse la porta lasciando il corridoio e la bloccò. Il giovane Jedi realizzò che non c'era via di scampo dal Signore dei Sith. Mentre il Sith si avvicinava al ragazzo per terminare la sua vita, realizzò che l'odore che aveva captato precedentemente proveniva dal giovane Jedi. Si fermò sul posto ed osservò il confuso Jedi di fronte a se. La missione del Sith era quella di uccidere i Jedi e costringere la Regina a firmare il trattato. Anche se la Regina era scappata, il trattato era comunque stato firmato. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun posto sicuro per lei senza che ogni singolo cacciatore di taglie non le desse la caccia: 'la ricattura dovrebbe essere semplice. Uno dei Jedi è già morto e anche questo lo sarà presto. Ma devo capire perché il suo odore mi attira tanto.' Pensò il Sith ritornando a cosa stava facendo. Disarmò Obi-Wan e gli fece perdere i sensi. Si mise in tasca la spada laser del Jedi e disattivò la sua riagganciandola alla sua cintura. Si inginocchiò davanti all'incosciente Jedi e gli afferrò il mento. Inclinandogli la testa per osservarlo meglio. Non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse. E cercò per vedere se fosse qualche cosa ad emanare quel profumo, ma no, era proprio il ragazzo. La sua mente gli diceva di uccidere il ragazzo e fare ritorno dal suo maestro, ma qualcosa in lui, una piccola voce, gli diceva di tenere in vita il Jedi. Studiò nervosamente il ragazzo mentre decideva nella sua mente cosa fare di lui. Mai prima d'ora la sua mente gli causò tanti problemi, addirittura pensando di andare contro gli ordini del suo maestro e non uccidere qualcuno. Era ciò per il quale era stato addestrato. Uccidere le inutili creature della galassia per il suo maestro. Praticamente ringhiandosi contro sollevò il giovane Jedi posizionandolo sulla sua spalla. Mai prima d'ora era stato tanto indeciso sul fato di qualcuno ed ecco che in quel momento decise di lasciare in vita il ragazzo. Poggiò il ragazzo nella stanza circondata da scudi antiForza per impedirgli di scappare usandola. Lo posò sul letto e lo osservò dall'alto, ancora pensando. Qualunque cosa tenesse il ragazzo vivo poteva aspettare. Doveva informare il suo Maestro di quanto era accaduto.


	3. La Forza

(Non so la loro vera età, quindi in questa storia Kenobi ha 19 anni e Maul ne ha 21)

Maul lentamente si dirige verso la cella di Kenobi, non aveva per niente fretta. Se il Jedi si fosse svegliato lo avrebbe percepito. Forse lho colpito troppo forte. Dovrei svegliarlo per vedere se sta bene? Maul scosse la testa, ma a che cosa stava pensando? Sono un Signore dei Sith. Non mi importa di niente e nessuno, tranne che me stesso. Sbuffando, entrò nella cella. Si fermò guardando il giovane Jedi. Qual era il suo nome? Kenobi? Sbuffò di nuovo. Perché minteressa? È soltanto un altro Jedi. Unaltra minaccia. Dovrei ucciderlo e basta! Osservò il corpo addormentato, ridacchiando leggermente, e confiscò tutti i dispositivi di comunicazione del ragazzo, tutti gli ologrammi ed i comunic e qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere usata per localizzare la sua posizione. Facendoli scivolare nella sua tasca si promise che avrebbe trovato un posto per riporre gli averi del Jedi per non permettergli di raggiungerli. Magari uno schermo di forza attorno avrebbe impedito al Jedi di riottenerli se il Jedi sarebbe mai riuscito a fuggire. Maul osservò la stanza attentamente, assicurandosi che non ci fossero imperfezioni o debolezze dal quale il Jedi potesse ricavare una via di fuga. La stanza era perfetta e lunica probabile via di fuga, oltre alla porta, era il condotto dellaria, troppo stretto persino per un Jedi giovane come lui. Mentre Maul finì di esaminare la stanza, incrociò le braccia e mentre stava per andarsene vide il ragazzo girarsi. Riusciva a percepire il suo risveglio. Quando si sedette al posto del guidatore prendendo di nuovo il controllo della sua nave, non riusciva ad ignorare la sensazione di sollievo quando sentì che il ragazzo ormai era completamente sveglio. Brontolò scacciando questo pensiero dalla mente ricordandosi di dover avvertire il suo Maestro di essersi occupato dei Jedi e che non sarebbero stati più un problema. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare la terribile tortura al quale il suo Maestro lo avrebbe sottoposto se mai lo avesse scoperto.

Obi-Wan gemette leggermente svegliandosi con un terribile mal di testa. Cercò di osservare la stanze nonostante avesse la vista offuscata.

Maestro? Obi-Wan lo chiama sbattendo e strofinandosi gli occhi cercando di ottenere una vista accettabile. Puro terrore inizia ad insinuarsi in lui appena nota di essere rinchiuso in una cella circondata da scudi Anti-Forza. Guardandosi intorno cercò di calmarsi inspirando profondamente. Più calmo iniziò a osservare la stanza in cerca della sua spada laser, che non trovò, ed il panico iniziò di nuovo a prendere il controllo di lui, una volta realizzato che tutto ciò che possedeva gli era stato confiscato. Non era stato lasciato con nulla, al di fuori dei vestiti. Si mise seduto sul letto e decise di meditare nella speranza di percepire qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo o di accertarsi se il suo Maestro e la Regina Amidala erano ancora a bordo della nave. Non riuscì a sentire niente, soltanto loscurità che circondava ed inondava ogni singola stanza.

Maul tenne la sua mente occupata cercando di pilotare la nave, anche se non riusciva ad ignorare le ondate di shock e panico provenienti dallo Jedi che aveva rinchiuso nella cella. La sua mente lo stava facendo impazzire, non riusciva a decidere se andare a controllare il Jedi oppure no. Decise di restare, fino a quando non sentì la proiezione del Jedi nella nave. Emanò la sua stessa aura verso il ragazzo giusto per sapere come avrebbe reagito e ridacchiò sentendo un impercettibile senso di panico provenire dal Jedi. Deve ancora imparare a mascherare le sue emozioni attraverso la Forza. Mentre si dilettava nel terrorizzare il ragazzo, una parte di lui gli sussurrava nel profondo di andare a confortarlo. Quasi si sentì deluso da se stesso, ma non la smise e continuò a pilotare la sua nave.

Amidala fece atterrare la nave nella zona di ancoraggio del Tempio Jedi, lunico posto del quale era sicura le avrebbe offerto rifugio ed aiuto per il Maestro Jedi. Faceva del suo meglio per il pallido, debole Qui-Gon Jinn. Pochi secondi erano passati quando vide il giovane Anakin correre verso di loro.

Siete tornati! Annuncia, ma subito si ferma alla vista di Qui-Gon Jinn. Cosa è successo a Qui-Gon? Dovè Obi-Wan?"

Anakin, ho bisogno che tu vada a cercare aiuto. Qui-Gon è gravemente ferito. Disse Amidala ed Anakin sfrecciò subito allinterno per poi ritornare con altri Jedi per aiutarli.

Obi-Wan Qui-Gon disse debolmente, cercando di non perdere conoscenza, nonostante avesse perso una grande quantità di sangue.

La Regina Amidala si sedette accanto al letto di Qui-Gon. Non aveva alcuna idea su che cosa fare. Osservò il Jedi ormai privo di sensi.

Non preoccuparti, Qui-Gon, ci riprenderemo Obi-Wan. Promise lei, alzandosi e lasciando la stanza per andare a trovare Anakin.

Maul stava meditando nel suo alloggio nella speranza di capire perché la sua mente sembrasse essere ossessionata dal Jedi che aveva catturato. Mentre meditava una parola si insinua nei suoi pensieri. Compagno.

Maul smise di meditare, sbuffando leggermente. Il mio compagno?! No, non può essere! Avere un contatto con qualcuno è una debolezza. Le relazioni in se sono debolezze. Addirittura avere un Jedi come mio compagno?! I Jedi sono le creature più deboli di tutta la galassia! Non ha senso averne uno come compagno. Se il mio Maestro lo viene a sapere, di sicuro sarei severamente punito ed il Jedi finirebbe ucciso. Unaltra parte della sua mente rispose ai suoi pensieri. Forse il mio Maestro lo lascerà vivere se gli chiedo di farlo. No, il Jedi finirà per supplicare di risparmiargli la vita e poi verrebbe sicuramente ucciso! Decise di smettere di pensarci rendendosi conto che questa conversazione non avrebbe portato a nulla di costruttivo, ma solo un mal di testa. Si alzò e andò in cucina, afferrando degli avanzi di cibo che trovò. Tra non molto sarà giorno. Il mio presunto compagno non ha mangiato nulla ieri sera, stavo meditando e non gli ho portato nulla. Quando si sveglierà avrà fame. Hmmmm cè solo un modo per sapere se lui è veramente il mio compagno.

Prese il vassoio che conteneva una razione maggiore a quella per un prigioniero. Era per lo più carne, lunico cibo che aveva al momento. Se il Jedi non lo vuole allora non mangerà nulla. Lo sai che prima o poi gli porterai qualcosa che si deciderà a mangiare. Disse la voce nella sua testa e lui cercò in ogni modo di silenziarla.

Percorrendo la strada verso la cella, riuscì a percepire che il Jedi era sveglio il che era un bene, ed un male. Un bene perché cosi la voce che lo tormentava non gli avrebbe fatto venire un mal di testa ancora più intenso ricordandogli di non spaventare il Jedi svegliandolo, e un male poiché ciò avrebbe significato che il Jedi avrebbe fatto domande.

Aprì la porta della cella e notò il Jedi alzarsi mettendosi un quella che sembrava una posizione di difesa. Quando Maul entrò nella stanza si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Il Jedi tenne docchio Maul per anticipare un probabile attacco. Maul posò il vassoio sul letto, non essendoci un tavolo nella cella. Si posizionò con le spalle contro il muro opposto al ragazzo che spostava lo sguardo incredulo da lui al cibo. incrociò le braccia contro il petto ed iniziò a pensare. Anche il Jedi riesce a sentire questa pressione al petto che lo chiama a me? Come è mai possibile che questo Jedi sia il mio compagno? Che cosa lo rende tanto speciale? Maul sentì del calore irradiarsi dolcemente nel suo petto quando il suo sguardo cadde sugli azzurri del Jedi che ancora non riusciva a posare definitivamente lo sguardo sul cibo. Occhi azzurri? Non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni. Venne riportato alla realtà quando sentì il Jedi parlargli.

Vuoi rispondermi? Gli chiese il Jedi, quasi come se la sua stessa vita dipendesse la quella risposta. Maul cambiò leggermente posizione, irritato. Come osa rivolgersi così. Lui è mio prigioniero.

Te lo chiederò di nuovo. Disse il Jedi più calmo. Qual è il tuo nome?

Decidendo in fretta se rispondere o rimanere in silenzio, disse Maul.

Maul. Ripeté il Jedi, come se dicendolo ad alta voce lo aiutasse a ricordarlo. La sua calma espressione accennò un qualcosa. Il Jedi si alzò, in tono di sfida. Dove sono il mio Maestro e la Regina Amidala, Maul?

Maul non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Il tuo Maestro è morto, e la Regina Amidala sarà presto ricatturata. Maul percepì rabbia e tristezza farsi strada nel cuore del Jedi. Il sentimento che si prova quando si perde qualcuno a cui si tiene. La connessione al tuo Maestro ti ha indebolito Jedi. Io ti renderò forte.

Allora Jedi, qual è il tuo nome? Maul chiese, curioso e volendo confermare i suoi pensieri. Notò come il Jedi aumentò la stretta intorno al bicchiere dacqua che teneva in mano. A questa non risponderà. Va bene. Probabilmente crede che così non si formerà nessun tipo di connessione. È troppo tardi per quello Jedi. Maul pensò alla sua prossima domanda. Già aveva le informazioni importanti che gli servivano: Dove era il loro tempio principale; Quanti Jedi cerano; Quanti erano in addestramento. Le domande che voleva fare riguardavano personalmente questo Jedi.

Perché sono qui? Il Jedi alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi gialli e rossi del Sith.

Maul pensò un attimo alla domanda e poi decise di divertirsi un po col Jedi. Questo posso saperlo solo io, sta a te scoprirlo.

Allora Maul, hai un Maestro, oppure sei tu il Maestro? Chiese il Jedi cercando di accumulare quante più informazioni utili per scappare. Maul rimase in silenzio ignorando la domanda.

Bene, questo risponde alla mia domanda. Maul. Disse Obi-Wan sedendosi sul letto. Come sei riuscito ad interferire con le mie barriere mentali, durante il nostro scontro? Maul si sedette pensando tra se e se. Non sono stato io. Oppure si? Questa è una sorta di prova, ha sentito anche qualcosa che lo attirava a me.

Be Jedi dipende. Come sembrava? Chiese Maul, premendo per più informazioni.

Se stavi cercando di farmi cedere al Lato Oscuro, non ci riuscirai! Disse Obi-Wan rendendo evidente il suo amore per il Lato Chiaro.

Allora lo stavo chiamando a me. Il Codice Jedi impedisce di avere relazioni con chiunque. Deve essere anche lui confuso come lo ero io quando tutto questa storia è iniziata. Maul si avvicinò al Jedi ed il Jedi cadde ancora una volta sul letto cercando di tenerlo a distanza. Maul lo prese per il mento sorridendo riuscendo a percepire la paura e la confusione emanate dal ragazzo. Senza perdere altro tempo lo baciò.

Obi-Wan era confuso e scioccato. Perché il Sith stava facendo questo? Cercò di allontanarsi, ma Maul non glielo permise. Maul interruppe il bacio percependo che quella azione non era gradita, anche se voleva continuare. Maul la considerò una sfida. Voleva possedere il Jedi. Ma ciò avrebbe portato via molto tempo, il Jedi era testardo. Il che significava nascondere il Jedi da chiunque. Addirittura dal suo Maestro, il che sarebbe risultato estremamente difficile. Facendo ricadere ancora una volta il suo sguardo sul Jedi si perse nelloceano azzurro misto con grigio che erano gli occhi del ragazzo. Maul voleva soltanto guardare quegli occhi e memorizzare ogni loro singolo dettaglio. Obi-Wan a sua volta lo scrutava chiedendosi perché il Sith avesse gli occhi del colore del sole. Striature rosse si facevano strada allinterno ed allesterno delliride, con al centro un buco nero. Obi-Wan non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se il rosso o il giallo fossero causati dalla corruzione che provocava il lato Oscuro sul corpo dellutilizzatore o se i suoi occhi erano naturalmente di colore non omogeneo? Un beep fece distogliere lo sguardo ad entrambi e Maul prese lholocomm dalla sua cintura e senza una parola lasciò la stanza ed Obi-Wan, ormai da solo, a chiedersi ancora perché il Sith lo avesse baciato.


End file.
